


Texts

by cyborgchickenbanana



Series: Phone Tag [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Dramatic Tony Stark, First Dates, M/M, Texting, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgchickenbanana/pseuds/cyborgchickenbanana
Summary: Nothing to see here, just legendary heroes, Iron Man and Dr. Strange chilling at a Starbucks.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Phone Tag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Here we go-sort of a second part to Voicemail but if you haven't read that oneshot it's A-O-K
> 
> (This is in an AU where Tony survives the snap and gets a prosthetic arm)

_ Tony: srry _

_ Tony: gonna be running late  _

_ Tony: plz wait for me _

_ Stephen: May I inquire why you will be running late? _

_ Tony: meeting _

_ Stephen: For Stark Industries, I assume? _

_ Tony: ya _

_ Stephen: Did it go as you hoped? _

_ Tony: sure _

_ Stephen: It’s a yes or no question. _

_ Tony: k _

_ Stephen: So what is your answer? _

_ Tony: eh _

_ Stephen: For some unfathomable reason I feel as though you’re not processing a thing I have sent you. _

_ Tony: o _

_ Stephen: I’ve grown accustomed to your informal texts, but your messages are quite short at the moment.  _

_ Stephen: Would you happen to be running right now? _

_ Tony: y? _

_ Stephen: I can see you through the window of the cafe.  _

_ Stephen: You’ve run past it.  _

_ Stephen: Where are you going? _

_ Tony: were r u _

_ Stephen: *where _

_ Stephen: I am currently sitting at a table for two at the Starbucks on the street corner. _

_ Tony: wat  _

_ Stephen: You asked to meet up here, did you not? _

_ Tony: shit _

_ Stephen: That’s what I thought.  _

_ Stephen: Don’t worry, I’ll continue waiting for you. _

_ Stephen: Rather reluctantly, I might add. _

_ Tony: thx _

_ Stephen: You’re welcome. _

All the heads in the Starbucks turned at whiplash speed to observe the billionaire who burst into the coffee shop, gasping and sweating in his luxurious designer suit.

Said billionaire looked around frantically before regaining an arrogant posture and swaggering over to an occupied table for two near the large window.

“Hey,” Tony breathed, observing Stephen’s maroon sweater. “You clean up nicely.”

“I wish I could say the same for you,” the sorcerer supreme smirked over steaming cup of coffee.

Rolling his eyes, Iron Man teared his eyes away from his companion’s lips, “I put  _ way _ too much effort into pleasing you,  _ honestly _ .”

The laugh Tony hoped to hear didn’t escape Stephen, “Oh yes,  _ effort _ . You didn’t even have a limo pull up, you  _ ran- _ “

“I had to make a dramatic entrance!”

“You definitely did  _ that _ .” 

Stephen stuck out his pink as he held his drink and pointed at Tony in an accusatory way, “Are you going to order?”

After clambering up and over to the counter, facing an awestruck barista, then waiting awkwardly in a huddle with other awestruck civilians, Tony finally had his extravagantly complicated order in his clutches.

He loudly slurped out of his plastic straw he had  _ demanded _ because, damn it all, he had saved the world so many times the turtles owed him a straw or two.

“I’m, uh, sorry again,” Tony took his sunglasses off, and dropped into the seat across from Stephen. “For being late. Oh, and forgetting where we were meeting. Stupid of me. For some reason I had this idea in my head that we were going to this shawarma place, which is stupid because it’s-what-nine in the morning? Why would I eat shawarma at a time like this? Why would you? Do you even like shawarma? God, for a billionaire genius playboy philanthropist I’m kinda stupid someti-“

A scarred hand placed itself over Tony’s prosthetic one. “I forgive you,” Stephen’s analytical blue eyes demanded attention. Something about his response calmed Tony more than “it’s ok” or “don’t be sorry” or the dreaded “don’t let it happen again”.

“I missed you,” Tony’s voice was so soft that he was surprised anyone could hear him.

“I know,” Stephen rubbed his thumb over the hand Tony had let Peter and Shuri design together.

Reluctantly pulling his hand away, Tony turned his attention from his eyes to the sling ring on Stephen’s hand, “Thanks for coming,”

“Well, I  _ had _ to after that  _ incredibly mature _ voicemail you left for me,” the sorcerer’s longing was sloppily hidden with amusement.

Feeling his face flush, Tony simply rolled his eyes again. The conversation went from  _ so easy _ to stiff and forced. Talk about mood change. Was it too late to call this off and forget about Mr. Super-Hot-Wizard-y Man once and for all?

After a moment or two of silence, Tony came to find that the answer was a for sure ‘no’.

“So, Dumbledore,” stirring his drink around with his straw, the billionaire smiled down at the table, “how’s life?”

Stephen leaned back in his chair, “It goes on. What about you?”

Tony wanted to point out Stephen’s strategic avoidance of the question, but figured it would be hypocritical. “The kids have been absolutely crazy, but I love them more than life itself, even if it will bring upon my inevitable downfall.”

“ _ Kids _ as in  _ plural _ ?”

“Hm? Yeah. Y’know, Morgan, Harley, Peter, and Nebula. I’m gathering myself a posse of sorts.”

Interest sparked in those blue eyes and the surgeon leaned forward, “How  _ is _ Peter? Is he adjusting alright?” 

“You could probably find out if you actually  _ visited _ him.”

“I’ve been busy doing other things-‘magical things’”, he responded with sarcastic air-quotes, no doubt once again mocking Tony about the voicemail.

The conversation was significantly more delightful as Stephen asked about parenting, Stark Industries, the Avengers, and other things that caused Tony to full on rant.

“So you’re a stay-at-home dad?” 

“Well yeah”, Tony waved around his now-empty cup. “Pepper’s running the company-has been for a while now. She’s doing really good. She’s a better working parent than I could  _ ever _ be.”

The air between them was a little awkward at the mention of Pepper and Tony instantly internally cursed himself.

“I hear Stark Industries is helping in reconstruction and rebuilding.”

“Yup,” Tony popped the “p”. “There’s a lot to do with getting everyone back to where they belong and supporting a full population after five years of grieving it.”

Stephen’s mouth twitched, “How is that going?”

“Good as can be expected.”

“Hmm” Stephen sighed, “And how is your team? The Avengers?”

Tony sighed louder, “I don’t even wanna  _ think _ about them right now…”

“Is everything alright between you all?”

“Nothing’s  _ wrong _ necessarily, but I still have things to talk through with Rogers and Barnes. A bunch of stuff that never got closure. Why?”

The sorcerer supreme bit his lip in a very un-supreme way, “Just wondering.”

The billionaire tilted his head, “No one ever ‘ _ just wonders _ ’ something.”

“I suppose I’ll be the first then,” Stephen stood up quickly, but not aggressively. “I ought to be going or else Wong will never get off my back.” He offered his hand to Tony.

Being the ignorant person he was, Tony leaned in to full-on hug the guy. The engineer had just gotten so used to hugging his children, he had forgotten that some people  _ actually _ had personal space. Stephen, bless his  _ rotten _ heart, stiffly wrapped his arms around the other man and patted his shoulder a little just to lessen the tension.

God, he was acting  _ just like _ Peter. He suddenly felt bad for teasing the poor kid.

“Um, bye, I guess?” Tony relished in the hug a little longer before awkwardly prying himself away.

“Farewell.” Instead of creating his usual portal, the sorcerer strutted out the door and made a sharp turn down the street.

Tony paused. He forgot to ask about visiting Peter. Maybe if he ran he could catch up with Stephen? What if had already made a portal? Why was he so stupi-

There was a high pitched electronic chime and Tony’s phone lit up. 

_ Stephen: Same place, same time tomorrow? _

_ Tony: Count in it. _

_ Stephen: *on _


End file.
